We Don't Need Him
by xXRyu RyuXx
Summary: Sam's sick but is it really just the flu or somthing more, Will he survive? With John on a hunt and Dean fed up with him Ditching them when they need him the most? Pre-series Sick!Sam BigBrother!Dean Depressed!John Character Death Rated T just in case
1. We Don't Need him

Sam!Sick

Disclaimer: nope I still dun own a damn thing but I heard there's a season 5 coming out and if i find out some one is lying heads will roll. perticularly one's cooked cause I'm kinnda hungry.^^

Yep more sick sam. WHY!? Cause i want it that way, so xP! :)

_**Key:**_

"talking"

_'Thinking'_

Narratoring

**PRE-SERIES**

**Setting:**

John's on a hunt they can't reach him he wont be mentioned much at all in this story. But BigBrother Dean is there.

Dean 22 Sam 18

There in a motel in Massachusettes.

Just thought you should know

Snoring slightly Dean was woken up by moans.

His perverted mind wondering deep into the depths of his imaginations was cleared when he remembered him and Sam were the only two in the room.

"Sam?"

"De'...ughhh....." Sam him stomach his face turning a pale green.

"Sam!" Dean tangled himself in the sheets and only mamnaged to get out by flailing his arms and falling out of his bed. Rushing over to Sam he placed his hand

on Sam's cheek. While the other weaved it's way through Sam's hair trying to ease some of the discomfort.

yup definately fever, and with Sam's pallor he'd have to guess that it was the flu, and it was only a small ammount of time before Sammy would find himself

couped up in the bathroom.

Dean, caught in his own train of thought was shocked out of it when Sam leaned over the opposite side of the bed and vomited all over the floor.

"Shit,Shit,Shit!" Dean cursed in rappid succession as he half dragged half stumbled to get them both into the bathroom.

Sam stomach was apparantly faster to react to the jarring movements as it emptied itself all over Him and the tiled floor. Dean got them both to the tub before

Sam continued again,

"Sammy.." Dean stomach turning slightly to the retching that followed.

Rubbing circles in Sam's back he figured puking into a bigger surface would be easier for Sam to managed in his state.

"Ughhhhh..De', mmmmaakke it sttoooppp, plllllllllleeasee" Sam begged.. Sammy never begged. "Sam. I'm gonna get you some medicine from the car I'll be

right back."

Dean dashed out of the motel and spinted to the car, tearing apart his baby's interior lookking for the Flu medicine they'd stocked up on when Dean and Dad (john) had got it,

just a few months ago.

Grabbing the bottles he ran back into the motel and back to his Sam.

Rushhing into the bathroom He found sam colapsed onto the toilet.

"Sammy I got the medicine, heh good thing we stocked up huh?" dean joked as he rushed to Sam's side.

Sam just looked at him, trying to stand he fell into Dean's arms.(No! there is romantic moment -__- sick fedishes)

"De-Dean..." Sam's glazed eyes rolled back into his head.

"SAMMY?" Dean caught Sam but when both of their wieght hit his feet his knee's almost buckled... almost.

Deans too good for that.

_'Sammy, damnit sammy why didn't you tell me we could have avoided this we could have prevented all the pain'_

_'This is all freaking Dad's fault, If he hadn't left for the stupid hunt! IF he had just stayed then maybe Sam wouldn't have gotton this sick! BUT I DON'T NEED HIM. I'll take care of Sam all on my own I don't need_


	2. No one can take you away from me

Recap~~

"De-Dean..." Sam's glazed eyes rolled back into his head.

"SAMMY?" Dean caught Sam but when both of their wieght hit his feet his knee's almost buckled... almost.

Deans too good for that.

_'Sammy, damnit sammy why didn't you tell me we could have avoided this we could have prevented all the pain'_

_'This is all freaking Dad's fault, If he hadn't left for the stupid hunt! IF he had just stayed then maybe Sam wouldn't have gotton this sick! BUT I DON'T NEED _

_HIM. I'll take care of Sam all on my own I don't need..._

_-end-_

After Dean had set abd maid sure Sam was comfortable he started to pace around the room.

"I don't need him, I don't need his help. He was never there for us, Me or Sam. We've taken care of ourselve over the years........."

He looked over at sam, his face had lost all color. His cheeks a slap-red. Dark grooves under his eyes.

Dean's heart broke. _'Sammy'_

"Please! please tell me I didn't throw away that thermometer..." After searching through there bags Dean found it.

"Sammy I need you t' open your mouth for me." Sam's reaction was slow to respond.

"Don't bite on it Sammy" Dean stood by, biting his nails waiting for the beep that would ensure his brothers fate.

**-Beep Beep-**

Dean took the thermometer and gripped it tight. The numbers starring back at him put him into a frenzy.

"De-Dean what does it say.." Sam asked.

Dean hadn't even noticed he was awake. God what was wrong with him He's got to be alert. "It's no big Deal, Sam. You'll be fine... I promis."

Dean ran to the bathroom wet a wash cloth and brought it back to sam, placing it on his forward. Sam sighed. He seemed to relax, falling back asleep.

Dean just stared at his cell on the table in the corner. Should call his father.. No. But shouldn't he call someone, Bobby, Caleb, maybe even Pastor Jim.

No. Not yet. Its not so bad, He could take care of it. It was his Sammy no one could take him, not a hospital not there Father. Not even god. NO.. no one.

No one... Sam was all he could count on nowadays. He needed him. Please, don't take him...

_'I promis Sammy, nothing will happen to you. Not now not ever.' _Dean gripped the thermometer, a lone tear fell. It read 104.7 ...

"I Promis..."

_______________________________________________________________________________

I don't know if 104.7 is too high or not high enough. But If not them imagin' a temp. sutible for your liking. Yea i kno there not very long...

I'M WORKING ON IT HOKAY~!!!


End file.
